


In which GOT7 tries to get Mark Jealous

by 5ataen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Basically what the title says, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, by flirting with bambam, everyone is kinda ooc so watch out, got7 makes mark jealous, just telling you what to expect lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: Everyone knows how protective Mark Tuan is towards his boyfriend, Bambam. Mark doesn't even try to hide it.But really, you can't trust the rest of GOT7 with that information.This work is crossposted to AFF (x).Sequel





	

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, everyone in this story is kinda OOC, specially Mark and Bambam they're hella OOC in my opinion. That's due to the fact that I wrote this back when Got7 just debuted and they hadn't appeared in many variety shows so I knew little about their personalities, other than the fact that Bambam seemed cute and Mark seemed quiet (lmao i got freakin bamboozled i was so wrong). If you don't like OOC-ness, then I don't mind if you leave but if you can bear with it, I'd appreciate it a lot if you read through the whole thing! 
> 
> Oh yeah this also isn't proofread very thoroughly so there will be a few slips here and there.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this work written by my MarkBam trash self lmao.

Mark Tuan was a man of few words and fewer emotions. He liked to keep to himself, preferring his own company to others, even when it comes to his own group members. He prefers keeping silent, one of the reasons being the fact that he thinks his Korean is still horrible. To GOT7, he was hard to get along with at first since he gave off this 'stay off my lawn you damned kids' aura.  
However, the most shocking thing about Mark Tuan is that he's boyfriend is probably the cutest person in JYP, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or Bambam. And it was no big secret that they have been dating ever since their trainee days. Almost everyone in JYP Entertainment knows that GOT7's lone Thai member, Bambam, was Mark Tuan's. JYP himself knows it, 2PM knows it, 2AM knows it, Miss A knows it, the Wonder Girls know it, heck even some of the trainees know it. The list of people that know of Mark's an Bambam's relationship is almost filled with the entire company's, with the exception of a few new trainees and whatnot. It was also no bigger secret that Mark Tuan is very protective of his cute boyfriend because really, and he swears it, Bambam is the cutest thing ever to set foot on earth. Who knows how many people want to steal his precious boyfriend from him? So he likes to assure himself that that adorable boy was his because he still feels like it's a dream that Bambam is actually his boyfriend.  
   
Now this is where the fun starts. Before GOT7 was even GOT7, the members already knew how protective Mark was over Bambam, and how he got jealous even when it seems like you looked at his boyfriend in the wrong way. So when they all got closer to each other, the remaining five members of GOT7 turned it into a game; a game to see who could get Mark jealous the most because really, it was hilarious to see their usually calm and collected hyung suddenly raging with anger (aka jealousy) and glaring at anyone who goes near his boyfriend, without him being by his side.  
Everything started with JB, who, as the leader, was given the task to assign rooms to everyone. He knew Mark and Bambam probably wanted to room with each other, himself wanting to room with Jr as well, but he wanted to enjoy seeing a jealous Mark, so he purposefully made Mark room with Jackson and Bambam room with Yugyeom, Bambam's closest friend after Mark. And he saw the aftermath straight way and he tried his hardest not to laugh at the scene of a jealous Mark.  
Whenever Bambam was not in his room, Mark would always have his arms around Bambam. Whether be it his waist, his shoulder, his torso or any other part of the younger, he liked to have him in his arms and glare at anyone who approached Bambam, more specifically Yugyeom and Jr. He wasn't too hostile towards Jr because the younger already had JB and he technically didn't really share a room with Bambam, but he was on guard when Yugyeom was near his boyfriend. It's not that he didn't like the youngest, no nothing like that, it's the fact that Yugyeom was not in a relationship with anyone at the current moment and he was Bambam's roommate and best friend (excluding Mark from the world) that he hated.  
For all he knew, Yugyeom could easily steal Bambam away from him because honestly, Yugyeom was the attractive type. He was also around Bambam's age, to worsen things. Now, Mark's increased hostility towards Yugyeom scared and confused everyone, especially Yugyeom, except JB (because he knew and was the cause of the reason), at first because though Mark was the silent type, they all knew he wasn't the hostile type. The oldest of GOT7 was pretty friendly once you get to know him, actually.  
Yugyeom feared for his life whenever he spoke to Bambam, even for a short period of time. Actually everyone else (except JB) did too, but Yugyeom feared the most because it seemed like his hyung hated him. Bambam was also very confused as to why everyone seemed like they were scared to talk to him for that short period of time, when usually they all seemed okay with talking to him, he even thought that they hated him for some reason, but Mark removed that thought from his mind when Bambam told him about his little problem, explaining (ahem, lying) that it was just a little bit awkward for everyone at first since they were just recently grouped together. And that put the smile on Bambam's face almost immediately, who then promptly kissed his boyfriend after the explanation and went back to cuddling with him on the couch, resting his head on Mark's firm chest, all happy and smiley.  
(Mark may or may not almost told him the truth after that)  
   
When Yugyeom got really scared, he had no choice but to ask their leader, the only person who seemed like he wasn't bothered by all this and even seemed to enjoy it. JB just laughed and explained to him (and also the others) that it wasn't that Mark hated him (or any of them), Mark was just being (over)protective over Bambam because he was jealous of how Yugyeom got to room with his boyfriend. Yugyeom promptly complained of how a horrible leader JB was for doing this.  
   
JB's plan on making Mark jealous by rooming Bambam with Yugyeom didn't last all that long though. By the second week their rooms were fixed, Mark and Bambam would sometimes sleep on the living room's floor, spreading out the extra blankets and pillows they had to make a make-shift bed on the floor and would then sleep in each other’s arms, not wanting to invade their respective roommate's privacy by going into each other's room. More often than never would the members wake up earlier than usual and see the cute sight in the morning.  
And that is when the other members started to participate in the little game they had.  
They would all try to make Mark jealous by having skinship with Bambam and also give fan service. Of course, being the sharp guy Mark was, he caught on soon and tried his best to keep Bambam away from the others' hands and keep him in his arms, where he was assured the younger was safe. Bambam, however, was a different story. Bambam was oblivious to the little game his members were playing and went along with whatever his hyungs (and Yugyeom) did, always thinking it was just fan service, or if there were no fans and cameras around, his members just being friendly with him. So it's no surprise when he got confused when Mark suddenly became really protective of him, doing his best to keep Bambam from an arm's reach away, sometimes having his arm around Bambam's shoulders or hugging him (it being passed off as fan service), or when the prying eyes of the paparazzi, cameras and fans were not present, he would either hold Bambam's hand, most of the time intertwining their fingers, have his arm around his boyfriend's waist or just plain clinging onto Bambam, watching out for any of his members' advances towards Bambam with hawk-like eyes, because their little game didn't stop even when there isn't anyone else looking. Yes, Bambam was confused with his boyfriend's sudden increase in protectiveness over him (and it was already high to begin with), but he wasn't complaining because though he was never neglected by his boyfriend ever, he just loved the extra attention he was getting from his boyfriend. And with Mark's increased protectiveness over Bambam, the other members tried even harder to get him jealous, like really jealous.  
   
Though he was the closest to Bambam (after Mark), and not to mention that he is currently the only GOT7 member who didn't have any romantic relationship with anyone, Yugyeom is actually the most cautious when he made 'advances' on Bambam to make Mark jealous because he feared for his life because man, Mark is scary when he's jealous, specially when it involves his Bambam. He should know, he was the first victim of his wrath, thanks to JB's little trick when he tried to make Mark jealous by making Bambam room with him instead of rooming Mark and Bambam together. So when Yugyeom was the one who limited himself on his 'advances'. Sure, he spent a lot of time with Bambam but that's the elder’s fault since he claims that when he's with Yugyeom, he feels mature because Yugyeom is Bambam's only dongsaeng but in reality, they were both equally child-like. But when Yugyeom does make 'advances', he takes care that he isn't too excessive and that Mark isn't anywhere nearer than a hundred meter radius where he could use his martial arts abilities on him and Yugyeom would like to be unharmed when he simply just hugs his closest hyung, thank you very much. So, that eliminates Yugyeom from being the winner of this game.  
Now, when Yugyeom was the most cautious, Youngjae was the one who made the least advances towards Bambam. Of course, there was the occasional hug or maybe hand-holding when he felt bold, but he rarely had any skinship with Bambam. It's not that they weren't close, no not that, but it's because he was the most logical one in the group and he really respects Mark and Bambam's relationship, he is also in a relationship with Jackson, who he loves very much despite his constant insults towards the older, and actually making 'advances', though none of them were all that serious, towards another person made him feel like he was unfaithful (and Jackson was not complaining because he was in relationship with a really understanding and faithful angel), so he didn't really participate in their little game, which made Mark be eternally thankful towards him. So, the eliminates Youngjae as well.  
Now, when it came to Jr, when he tried to make Mark jealous, he actually succeeded to a certain extent because most of the time, Jr's attempts would come off rather motherly. Jr is a naturally skinship-y person so he actually had a lot of skinship with not only Bambam, but with the others as well. But that didn't mean Mark didn't get jealous. Of course Jr succeeded for more than a couple of times, but Mark always tried to comfort himself that Jr was only being motherly and trying to take care of Bambam (but he would still get jealous). So, that eliminates Jr as well.  
Other than his short-lived attempt of getting Mark jealous by not rooming him and Bambam together, JB's best attempt was when he too acted protective over Bambam, being encouraging towards the young Thai. While Jr was the mother, JB was the father. JB liked to pick fun at Bambam, always teasing him. But he was also very encouraging towards Bambam and would normally be the one that would comfort Bambam if he was ever nervous. JB also had the habit of slinging his arm around Bambam's shoulders, and that would always make Mark very jealous. But, like how he deals with Jr's attempts, Mark would comfort himself by thinking that JB was only being fatherly towards Bambam and he also liked to remind himself that JB has been in a relationship with Jr for over a year now, since a little before their Dream High 2 days. So, that takes JB out of the list.  
Now only Jackson is the remaining member, and by golly, he did a very good job on making Mark jealous. Of course, Jackson was in a very faithful relationship with Youngjae and he loved the younger dearly and he couldn’t think of a more perfect lover than Youngjae, but Jackson just loved to annoy his best friend a lot. And by a lot, I mean a LOT. Jackson was a person who never thinks things through, so when he wants to make Mark jealous, he'd just do whatever comes to his mind first. Jackson liked to hold hands with Bambam, hug Bambam, sling his arm around Bambam and there was once he even carried Bambam in front of Mark. All that just to see his best friend angry, because really, an angry Mark was hilarious. And the best thing is that Bambam always seemed like he enjoyed Jackson's 'advances', but everyone knows that Mark could never get angry at Bambam (who could, honestly?). Of course, Jackson wasn't an insensitive prick, so he would always apologise to Youngjae whenever he thought he went overboard (which is pretty often), and who couldn't forgive someone as sincere as that? Plus Youngjae never seemed to mind because he knew that this was just part of a joke that their members like to play on their oldest hyung. And so that makes Jackson the winner because whenever he made 'advances' towards Bambam, Mark would always get insanely jealous and the members always got a good laugh seeing Mark try to contain his anger. It was also warming to see the scene that Bambam would only need to hug Mark really tightly most of the time to calm his boyfriend.  
   
Of course Mark never stayed angry for too long, because by the end of the day, Bambam would always be in his arms, cuddling up to him as they sat on the couch, the occasional pecks being given to each other.  
And honestly, that was always enough to comfort Mark.  
(But really, he had to formulate a plan on how to stop his idiotic group mates from making advances towards his boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> It would greatly make me happy if you gave this work a Kudos and please do leave a comment! I always love getting feedback to improve my writing, even if this work was written in 2014.


End file.
